<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Special Interludes by onemoreword</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24050455">Special Interludes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/onemoreword/pseuds/onemoreword'>onemoreword</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brief jealous moments, Drabble Series, F/M, Fluff, Gift to kumeramen, Hugs, Kisses, fluff!, snuggles, super short but all about love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:20:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24050455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/onemoreword/pseuds/onemoreword</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A small drabble set regarding the life of Uchiha Shisui and Haruno Sakura! What the normal is for them and what love is for them.</p>
<p>Gift to Kumeramen for her lovely, lovely gift that she drew for me for Kakashi x Sakura! I know you adore Shisui x Sakura, so here's my gift to you! For those interested, here is a link to her artwork!<br/><a href="https://kumeramen.tumblr.com/tagged/my+art#">For Kumeramen's artwork!</a><br/><a href="https://kumeramen.tumblr.com/post/615990778087473152/a-thank-you-art-for-onemoreword-writesmore-i">For the KakaSaku fanart!</a></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Shisui</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>286</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Morning Kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sakura’s eyes fluttered open, her internal clock alerting her to how it was time to wake up. Dawn was approaching, meaning it was soon her shift at the hospital. Her brows furrowed in displeasure and she squirmed against the warm arms that held her tight, wriggling around until she managed to bury her face into the solid chest behind her. She wrapped her arms firmly around the torso and made a small sound of displeasure.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was no response and Sakura glanced up, seeing her lover still deep asleep. Probably because he’d just returned from a mission not so long ago. It’d been too long since she’d last seen him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura buried even closer into him and sighed when she felt him instinctively hug her close. It was too warm while outside, it was far too cold. Autumn was settling in and the evenings and mornings were getting crisp.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Still... duty awaited her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With an unhappy sigh, Sakura inhaled deeply, enjoying the scent of an ever burning hearth during a bone-chilling night, before slowly untangling herself from the limbs that held her so tight. It was a bit of a struggle as he refused to let her go at first, but months of having to unravel herself from his octopus-like hold had turned her into a sort of escape-artist and Sakura was soon rolling off of the bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The cold shook her and Sakura wrapped her arms tightly around her, quickly making her way towards the showers. Breakfast, she’d skip, because she was never really hungry this early in the morning. Maybe later on they could have lunch together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The thought was enough to warm her and she quickly showered. While in there, she hummed listlessly to herself, thinking about her routine once she arrived at the hospital. She’d check through the patients and see what routine surgeries she was scheduled for today. Her near photographic memory meant she probably wasn’t wrong about who was assigned to her today (since she and the other medics always went over their patient information before surgeries), but it never hurt to triple-check.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quickly drying her hair, Sakura grabbed her nearby clothes. She saw the dingy gray scarf on a nearby table and immediately nabbed it, wrapping it firmly around her neck. A blissful smile reached her lips as she was immediately inundated with his scent.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura quietly tip-toed back towards the bed and stroked his wave black locks away, leaning down and planting a kiss on his forehead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A hand grabbed her by the neck and pulled her down and she giggled as Shisui’s lips brushed against her own before he deepened the kiss. She leaned in earnestly, enjoying the taste and feel of his mouth on hers, the way his fingers brushed through her hair before cupping the side of her face. Pulling away, she leaned into his touch and smiled serenely. “Good morning.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Whatever sleepiness in Shisui’s eyes disappeared as he saw the warm glow of Sakura’s face and immediately, he returned the smile while pulling her closer to him, their foreheads pressed against one another as he whispered huskily. “Morning, love.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Lunchtime Specials</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Captain,” there was a knock on the door and Shisui looked up, an officer standing at the entrance. “Your wife’s waiting for you outside.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Immediately, against his will, Shisui’s face turned flush and he scowled at the officer who laughed while running away. This was the problem with most of the members of the police force being family. Granted, not all of them were immediate relatives, so they couldn’t get away from such disrespect, but all of them knew Shisui was more relaxed compared to say Uchiha Fugaku, so they found no need to hide their urge to tease him. And gods, did they tease him relentlessly, especially after they found out how serious their captain was with his rosette lover, not his wife... </span>
  <em>
    <span>yet</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Idiots,” Shisui grumbled, though he couldn’t stop the grin on his face as he immediately cleaned up his desk and went out for lunch. Since he and Sakura were often busy with work, they took turns when it came to bringing lunch to have with one another once a week. This was due to the unfortunate distance between the hospital and the main police station being within the Uchiha compound. Shisui had never wanted the position, but he knew eventually, he’d rise up the ranks to be the Commissioner General.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Itachi and Sasuke definitely did not want that position and due to the warming relations between the Uchiha and Konoha, the elders preferred that the heirs to the Clan spent more time strengthening the Uchiha’s position within Konoha, much to Itachi and Sasuke’s relief. Thus, there was no arguing when Itachi preferred to remain in Anbu, working closely with the current Hokage, Hatake Kakashi, while Sasuke worked with Naruto, who was a shoe-in to be the next Hokage. Leaving Shisui with the current mess known as the Konoha Military Police Force.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Like hell he wanted such a position, but if it meant being able to support Itachi and Konoha in the future...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His darkened mood brightened when he saw the familiar shade of pink ahead and he smiled, giving a wave when he saw how Sakura seemed to light up at the sight of him. If there was one thing he did right in this world, it was succeeding in wooing Haruno Sakura into being his.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shisui,” she greeted warmly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just because he could, Shisui tugged her closer and felt bliss when she easily let him, sinking into his arms while he pecked her lips. He wrapped his arms firmly around her and rested his cheek against her head, sighing as all the weight on his shoulders seemed to fade away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Long morning?” she asked sympathetically.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmgh,” he replied back unintelligibly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought so,” she cheerfully leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, smiling when Shisui dramatically leaned in more towards her. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled into him, enjoying how warm he was. Uchiha tended to run warm compared to others and she relished the fact. “I had some time in the morning since I had a later shift today, so I made lunch this time!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Joy immediately filled him at being able to eat her home cooked meal and Shisui leaned even further into her, causing Sakura to laugh and teasingly complain about how heavy he was against her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gods, he couldn’t wait until he married this amazing woman.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. What’s Mine is Mine and What’s Yours is Mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Itachi, did I leave my sweater at your place?” Shisui asked as he tapped on his cousin’s shoulder, pulling him away from the scroll he’d been reading. The younger Uchiha gave him a quizzical look and Shisui sighed. “It’s the old dark blue one that you gave me for my birthday a few years ago. I can’t find it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And you came all the way to the main compound to look for it?” Itachi arched his brow, knowing that Shisui lived on the outskirts of the Uchiha district. Shushin master or not, not many would move this far just for a sweater.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shisui shrugged. “It’s my favorite one.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I haven’t-.” there was a pause and then Itachi smiled. “You didn’t lose it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t?” this time, it was Shisui that was sporting a quizzical look. “Then where is it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s no need to tell you, because you didn’t lose it.” Itachi simply stated, turning his attention back to his scroll. The nonchalance made Shisui twitch, but he sighed goodnaturedly instead of demanding answers. He was too used to Itachi’s behavior to get angry over it anyways.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks for nothing, Itachi-chan,” Shisui made a face before he disappeared off into a blur.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A few seconds passed and the sound of footsteps could be heard around the corner. Sakura popped up from around it, carrying the tray of tea towards Itachi and setting it down on the table before taking a seat across from him. “Did I hear Shisui’s voice?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm, he was looking for something.” Itachi acknowledged, thanking her for the cup.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What was it?” she asked, rolling up the sleeves of her oversized dark blue sweater before snuggling into it in comfort.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just something that doesn’t belong to him anymore,” Itachi cheerfully explained.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Emerald Eyes of Green</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sakura sauntered out of the Hokage’s office, smiling to herself as she felt the doom and gloom behind her after dropping off more paperwork for Kakashi while also </span>
  <em>
    <span>gently</span>
  </em>
  <span> poking and prodding him about the funding that the hospital requested for further supplies. While Konoha was not in war, it was imperative that they keep up with their stock of supplies for future events. One never knew when the next disaster would happen. As the door closed behind her, she heard Shikamaru’s long sigh while grumbling ‘troublesome’ under his breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She quietly laughed to herself, feeling a tad sympathetic. While she definitely did not envy their positions and really had been reluctant about giving them more work, the hospital needed the funding and she’d fight every tooth and nail to get it. Tsunade-shisou and Shizune-sempai had taught her well, after all!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Feeling satisfied, Sakura nodded at the Hokage’s receptionists before turning to the long hallway that would take her out of the tower. On the way down, she looked outside past the railway and stared at the people mingling below, shinobi and civilians alike. It made her smile when she saw more of the Uchiha crests on the people below, knowing that the Uchiha were no longer isolating themselves within their own compound and were willingly mingling more with the people of Konoha. It had taken a while to get to this point. Fear and paranoia (partially justified and partially not) had often kept a wall between the Uchiha and the rest of the village, but because of the pushes made by Sasuke, Itachi, and Shisui, it was getting better.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes softened when she easily pinpointed the wavy curls that made Shisui’s hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It hadn’t been easy. There had been a point where the Uchiha had ostracized Shisui more, believing him to have been the one to lead Sasuke and Itachi astray. After all, he was the infamous Kagami’s descendant. Sasuke and Itachi were of the mainline. If not for Shisui’s ‘horrid’ influence, the two heirs to the Uchiha might not have rebelled as hard against the elders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakura didn’t realize she had stopped walking, opting to instead lean over the rail while she watched with a fond smile on her face as Shisui waved in greeting to some of his fellow shinobi. It made her face flush as she looked around quickly, making sure no one saw the silly, yearnful look on her face. Seeing no one around, she sighed in relief and decided to take one more peek at Shisui before being on her way back to the hospital.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Only to freeze when she saw the slight blush on Shisui’s face as a group of kunoichi inched close to him, clearly invading his privacy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The women were all sporting mischievous, salacious smiles and whatever one of them said clearly made Shisui chuckle as he rubbed the back of his neck. It was one of his tells that only a few knew, a sign that indicated that he was flattered, yet uncomfortable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A loud creaking sound made Sakura jerk back into reality and she quickly released the rail, realizing that a few seconds longer, she probably would have twisted the metal beyond recognition. And that had been without chakra! Mortified, she quickly continued down the hall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stupid, stupid!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why was she getting jealous like that?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>B-But it was because Shisui was making that face... he was blushing because of whatever those women had said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakura avoided eye contact with all of the other people walking down the same hallway, not wanting to start any unnecessary conversations. It was far too hot in here for that right now!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her boots clacked loudly on the floor because of how hard she was walking while she did her best not to tumble into irrational anger. Why was Shisui laughing with them like that anyways? He was with her! There was no need for him to talk so amiably like that with those women!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...but it wasn’t like he was flirting or anything. They were clearly coming onto him. He was just being polite. It was obvious that he was getting a bit uncomfortable with all the attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakura wanted to groan at the disjointed thoughts and then froze again when she realized she’d finally reached the ground floor and was currently standing at the entrance to the Hokage tower... right in the line of sight where Shisui’s back faced her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was still chatting with the group of women, his broad shoulders stiff as he tried to inch backwards only for them to inch forward. It wouldn't be like him he rudely cut them off and leave. That was more Sasuke’s style. Being polite and cordial, leaving the women in a puddle of mush was more of Itachi’s style, his good manners and kindness never failing to send both men and women swooning after him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shisui... was kind... and gentle. He was sweet and considerate, empathetic of people’s feelings and always doing his best to lift people’s spirits. He was also passionate and strong, training and honing his skills so that he could support and protect the people precious to him. Shisui was never one to shy away from his true feelings, especially if it meant for the sake of others. He was headstrong and did everything in his power to do what’s right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sometimes it made Sakura wonder what it is that made him want her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not because she was lacking. Sakura knew herself far too well by now. She knew her strengths and weaknesses, where she stood in terms of appearances and even personality... and there didn’t seem anything she thought would appeal to many men.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And yet...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shisui's polite smile stiffened as he felt the slight jerk of his shirt from behind. Glancing over his shoulders, his heart skipped a beat when he saw Sakura clutching the edge of his shirt with her fingertips. The women in front of him also seemed to notice, all of them scampering away as they realized they’d been caught hounding a taken man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sakura?” he inquired, partly afraid of her reaction after being discovered surrounded by women, but partly concerned because she wasn’t saying a word.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakura tightened her grip on his shirt and stared at him with a scowl. “Take me out for anmitsu.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh... okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hold my hand,” she demanded while she held her free hand out to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shisui dutifully took her hand and she clutched it firmly before immediately setting off towards the direction of her favorite store, dragging him along behind her. “Sakura?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You chose me,” she simply said with a harrumph. “I’m not giving you a chance to change your mind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The befuddlement seemed to fade and Shisui laughed, pulling at Sakura’s hand so that she’d fall back towards him. The fierce pout remained on her face while Shisui kissed her on the side of her head, an indulgent smile on his face. “You’re right. I chose you and you chose me. I’m not giving you a chance to change your mind either.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To his delight, her face turned a brilliant shade of red before she turned and kissed him on the lips.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Willful Insomnia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was well into the night, but Shisui found himself unable to sleep. His eyes were wide open while he laid on his side on the bed, watching and staring at the woman who was lying down beside him. She was also on her side, her face turned towards him. However, unlike him, her eyes were closed gently, her deep slumber obvious due to her relaxed form and the deepness of her breath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shisui wasn’t sure how long he’d been watching like this. Probably hours, knowing him. Still, the sight before him never grew old. Not even the sharingan, with its infamous ability to imprint images to his mind, could recreate this scenery, this moment. With the photographic doujutsu, he could easily remember the way the locks of her hair would fall in front of her face while her soft lips would part slightly as she slept soundly. There was no trouble in remembering how her face would crease whenever the stray hair would brush against her nose, causing her to scrunch her nose up in the adorable way she did, before she pushed it away in her sleep with a huff of irritation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>However, the sharingan would never, ever be able to replicate the warmth of her body... the sweet scent of her freshly washed hair... the breathless murmur from her lips as she slept beside him in complete relaxation, knowing she could sleep without worry... because he was here to protect her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It would never be able to duplicate how she’d willingly roll towards him as he pulled her closer to him, the way her body would mold against him while his hand would rest on the small of her back. It wouldn’t allow him the ability to bury his face into her hair, to simply savor the feel of her body against him. Her presence, her chakra, her very being was right beside him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If there was one wish he could make, it was to be able to engrave moments like this forever within him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And because of that, he couldn’t sleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everything just seemed too perfect.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It just felt like a dream.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And if he woke up...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shisui,” he heard the slurring mumble of his name brush against his collar bone before Sakura grumpily buried her face deeper into his chest. Of course the intuitive minx was all too aware of his nightly habits. “Go to sleep.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He tucked her hair behind her ear, leaning down to kiss the top of her head. Shisui cradled her close and snuggled against her even more. “I know.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you don’t sleep, tomorrow won’t come faster,” Sakura whispered and yawned loudly. “And I want... to spend it all with you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her words took him aback, before he let out a soft chuckle. It never failed to amaze him how she could say just the right things to make him feel better. Even when she was delirious and basically unconscious right now, she knew just what it was that haunted him... and what to say to completely flip his worries around.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shisui held her protectively, his eyes closing as he focused on the sound of her breathing and the feel of her warmth against his skin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yes, staring at her when she wasn’t even here to share this moment with him was pointless. It was better to rest... and then to later wake up to find reality to be even better than anything he could dream of.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you again, Kumeramen, for your endless support and your wonderful artwork!<br/>I hope you enjoyed this very short drabble series! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. And Everyting In Between</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shisui opened the door to his home on the outskirts of the Uchiha district, a smile on his face as he carried the to-go box of the anmitsu from Sakura’s favorite store. For the past few months, he and Sakura had started living together within his family home. It was decided that she would move into his place since he already had a house, inherited from his parents who had passed away early on when he was younger. That had seemed like the most financially sound plan than both of them trying to pay for an apartment together.</p><p> </p><p>Ahhh, and as he’d expected, it had been utter bliss. Being able to be Sakura’s boyfriend had been wonderful, but being able to be with her together like this every day had been utter bliss. Waking up with her in his arms, seeing her messy bed hair and the petulant frown she’d given him whenever he’d smile and kiss her cheek affectionately, and then coming home where all her things were scattered all over his home… how could one not feel as though they had everything they wanted in life?</p><p> </p><p>Of course there were fights. There were always little petty arguments here and there. Would he please stop throwing his clothes all over the place? This wasn’t just <em> his </em> house anymore and she preferred that there weren’t random shirts and kunai all over the hallway! To which, he’d then argue that she should actually clean the dishes she used instead of letting them pile up so much! (A habit she’d developed after having to just drop dirty dishes into the sink and then run off to the hospital because of an emergency before flopping into bed, too exhausted and tired to deal with the dishes).</p><p> </p><p>Even that made Shisui stupidly smile. Sakura did that because she considered his house her home, she’d even said it herself!</p><p> </p><p>What was even better was when they’d make up and she’d be so affectionately, hugging him and snuggling into him. She’d even endure his kiss attacks on her face, laughing as he’d kiss her cheeks and her nose before pecking her lips with a sweetness that made her blush madly.</p><p> </p><p>Eager to see her green eyes light up with delight at seeing her favorite treat, Shisui hurried inside. Sakura had an earlier shift today, meaning she should be home by now. He could also faintly sense her chakra, though (another thought that made him giddy) there were always lingering traces of her chakra in his home now. Since she lived there!</p><p> </p><p>The hair at the back of his neck rose in warning and Shisui automatically came to a halt, years in the battlefield making it so that his body would react immediately to whatever his instincts cautioned him again while his mind automatically analyzed the situation. There wasn’t any enemy chakra. He didn’t sense any hostility in the air. The traps within the front door had been undone, which had also given away that Sakura was home.</p><p> </p><p>This time he cautiously treaded further inside the house.</p><p> </p><p>“Sakura?” he called out softly.</p><p> </p><p>Silence answered him, one marred by the faint sound of water. It was nearly inaudible. It was only due to his training and honed senses that he heard the subtle trickles.</p><p> </p><p>Deducing what was going on, Shisui left the dessert bag on the kitchen table before making his way towards the bathroom. He knocked before entering, despite knowing she probably knew he was home by now. The strewn clothes in the room before the bathtubs proved he was right that Sakura was already home, along with the steam gently lulling out from the sliding door.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi…” she whispered raspily from behind it.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” he replied back. “Do you need help out of there?”</p><p> </p><p>“No…”</p><p> </p><p>“Sakura,” he chastised mildly.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I’m fine,” she tried to stifle, but he could hear the sob. Without hesitation, he slid the door open and entered inside, immediately finding the bundle of pink hiding beneath the waters of the giant tub. “Shisui!”</p><p> </p><p>“How long have you been in there?”</p><p> </p><p>“…not long,” Sakura looked away guiltily, knowing that even as she lied, the wrinkles all over her skin and the puffiness of her eyes probably gave everything away. “I’m… it’s been a long day…”</p><p> </p><p>Shisui reached out to help her out of the tub, uncaring that his clothes were becoming soaking wet with the movement. She was normally drained like this when she had to use the Byakugou, the sudden constant surge of chakra affecting her body because of how overused all her limbs and nerves became. He picked her up, cradling her against him, while he snatched a nearby towel hanging against the wall. Planting a kiss on her forehead, he settled her down on the nearby chair before helping her dry off.</p><p> </p><p>“…sorry…” she mumbled, feeling pathetic.</p><p> </p><p>He responded with the towel trailing underneath her chin, lifting her face up where he then proceeded to kiss her. Shisui coaxed her to respond to his touch, lazily nibbling on her lower lip and tilting his head in order to press against her better. He smiled when he heard her sigh and ran the towel around her, only occasionally breaking their kiss in order to make sure he dried her thoroughly.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s get you to bed now, shall we?” he said while reaching for the change of clothes she’d brought to originally change into after her bath. Good, she brought just some loose clothes to wear. Normally when she was like it, she responded better to being warm, but these clothes were probably better with the warmer weather. Besides, she’d be warm in the end. He intended to see to that.</p><p> </p><p>Helping her into the clothes, Shisui ignored her protests and picked her up again.</p><p> </p><p>“I can walk!”</p><p> </p><p>“You can, but I can carry you too,” he responded easily, smoothing her pout by kissing her again. Shisui settled her on the bed and took note of the bags under her eyes, of how long she’d likely been on her feet today. He’d been busy earlier today with police and internal village matters. Seeing as though he hadn’t heard about any internal incidents, this was likely involving a mission from outside. “You hungry?”</p><p> </p><p>“No…”</p><p> </p><p>“Thirsty?”</p><p> </p><p>“No…”</p><p> </p><p>Shisui cupped her face and lifted it upward so that her gaze wasn’t staring at her clenched fists anymore. He gave her a sad smile. “You did your best.”</p><p> </p><p>“…I know…”</p><p> </p><p>“Everyone knows that you always give it your all.”</p><p> </p><p>“…I know…”</p><p> </p><p>“You have people who love and care about you, Sakura.”</p><p> </p><p>“…I know…” her voice cracked with each response she gave, tinged with sobs she was trying so bravely to hold in.</p><p> </p><p>“So please don’t do this to yourself.” He brushed away some of her tears with his thumb. “You’re the best medic in the village-.”</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly,” she cried. “I’m the best! I should be able to save them all!”</p><p> </p><p>Since she was openly crying now, Shisui pulled her in for a hug. He listened as she continued to scream, saying how it was unfair. Of how if she’d just got to him one minute earlier, maybe she could have made a bigger difference. If she’d managed her chakra better, maybe she wouldn’t have been so tired that could have done something more.</p><p> </p><p>Shisui ran his fingers through her hair, listening while she let it all out. Sakura rarely broke down like this. At least not these days. He wouldn’t be surprised if the nin she had been attending had been conscious at one point. It was why this was probably affecting her more than the others. He let her cry it all out against him, listening attentively to every word she spilled.</p><p> </p><p>She’d done the same for him before. The way she’d held him as he cursed himself for being unable to protect the clan better, for having lost good men and women to Danzo and his vile schemes. If he’d been a better shinobi, maybe he could have caught onto what was happening earlier before lives had been lost. If he’d been faster, maybe he could have saved some of them… even just one of them…</p><p> </p><p>He could feel the sobs that wracked her body and waited until they subsided to shivers, never pausing in the soothing strokes of her hair. Half an hour had probably passed since she’d started, but he’d wait as long as she needed. He’d stand there as long as she needed him to.</p><p> </p><p>After all, this was just another wonderful, beautiful aspect of being in a relationship with her.</p><p> </p><p>Vivacious, beautiful, passionate, and sweet… with ugly tears and sobs, with an unbearable weight on her back…</p><p> </p><p>Just as he’d accept her burdens, she’d carry all of his as well.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you have the day off tomorrow?” he inquired gently after she’d fallen silent, her fingers curled tightly on his shirt while her face was buried against his wet shirt. Shisui felt the subtle shift of a nod. “Then let’s go on a picnic tomorrow. There’s a garden in the eastern district that was just recently built-.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shisui, no, I-.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fresh air will do you good,” he replied instead and knew that line would work. It was what she’d used against him the first time she’d supported him like this and before they knew it, it was the line they used against one another in order to help them pull each other out of their misery. Sakura slumped further against him in defeat and Shisui let out a low chuckle. “What shall we eat tomorrow?”</p><p> </p><p>“…you have work…” she murmured, but there was no heat behind her words. Instead, she shifted aside on the bed, giving room to let Shisui crawl in beside her. He took off his shirt and tossed his shirt aside before slipping under the covers with her. When he wrapped his arms around her, she willingly allowed herself to be held and hugged him back firmly. “It might rain tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>“They’ll survive one day without me.” He said firmly. “And if it rains, we’ll have a picnic at home again.”</p><p> </p><p>The line cracked a smile on her face (finally). “Yeah, that was pretty nice, wasn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>In the past, when Sakura had been trying to drag Shisui outside for a picnic, to help pull him out of the depressive state he’d been in, it had begun to rain. It had made Shisui feel so terrible, even though it’d been out of his control. She was trying so hard for him, but even mother nature was against him. But Sakura had turned it all around, creating a fort made out of blankets and pillows in the backroom before snuggling inside there with him. The sliding doors that led to the backyard had been opened, allowing them to watch and hear the pitter patter of the rain, the heat of each other’s embrace keeping them cozy and warm.</p><p> </p><p>It was one of Shisui’s fondest memories.</p><p> </p><p>“I brought anmitsu.” He mentioned. “We can have that tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>“With Mikoto-san’s famous rice balls?” she added, knowing very well by now that Shisui knew the family recipe. A small smile reached her lips when Shisui nuzzled into her hair.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll make sure there’s umeboshi in them too.”</p><p> </p><p>Sakura reached up to run her hand through his hair, marveling at the soft black locks that curled around her fingers, unlike the fine straight silk that usually made the Uchiha Clan’s hair. “Hey Shisui?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mm?” he closed his eyes, enjoying how she pet him.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>His arms around her tightened and he savored this very moment. The good, the bad, whatever horrors and joys that lied ahead. He wanted to spend it all with this wonderful, wonderful woman. “Ah… I love you too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>LOL! I was not intending to write another chapter, but alas,  <a href="https://kumeramen.tumblr.com/post/617898083075915776/made-specially-for-the-wonderful-fanfic">blame Kumeramen for drawing another fluffy fanart for me!</a> xD</p><p>Because love isn’t just about all the fluff and the good times. It’s everything in between with the wonderful memories we build up that carry on the relationship to the future.</p><p>This time I wanted to explore one of the not so great parts about relationship, where it's not just always about the fluff, but the struggles in between. Maybe not always an argument or two, but when one is hurting and it's up to their partner to care for them during that time. Hope you guy enjoyed!</p><p>As always, no time for me to re-read and edit stuff. Over half the time, I write fanfics with my phone! xD Please take it easy on me.</p><p>Please stay safe out there!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! I am briefly back! Haha, not back-back, unfortunately, as I'm still busy with real life responsibilities! However, because Kumeramen made such a wonderful piece of art for me for KakaSaku, I couldn't contain the urge to gift her back! I had been planning to for a while anyways, haha. Unfortunately due to my limited time, my gift is rather short and in pieces!</p>
<p>Still, I hope you guys enjoy!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>